jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Maisie Lockwood
Jurassic World 3 |species = Human Clone |portrayed = Isabella Sermon |role = Responsible for the 2018 Dinosaur Outbreak |status = Alive |family = Benjamin Lockwood (grandfather/ cloned father; deceased) Lockwood's daughter Maisie Lockwood (Original) (genetic template/biological mother; deceased) Owen Grady (possible adoptive father) Claire Dearing (possible adoptive mother) Karen Mitchell (possible adoptive aunt) Scott Mitchell (possible adoptive uncle) Zach Mitchell (possible adoptive cousin) Gray Mitchell (possible adoptive cousin) |born = Unknown }} Maisie Lockwood is a young girl who lives in Lockwood Manor, owned by her grandfather Benjamin Lockwood, an old business partner of John Hammond. Movies= Story ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Maisie is Lockwood's granddaughter, and lives in his mansion under the supervision of maid Iris and Lockwood's ambitious right-hand man Eli Mills. A fan of dinosaurs, whose skeletons and imagery are very present in the mansion, she at times pretends to be one ambushing Iris. One day, Maisie finds Mills talking to Gunnar Eversol about how the dinosaurs from Isla Nublar will be taken there, and warns his grandfather about how his plans of taking the creatures to a sanctuary won't be respected. As Maisie enters the secret underground laboratory and sees footage of Owen Grady taming Blue and the other ''Velociraptors, she hears Mills talking to Henry Wu and attempts to hide. Once she approaches the Indoraptor cell, the hybrid tries to grab Maisie with his arm, scaring the girl and making Mills discover her. Mills proceeds to lock Maisie within her own room, while requesting Iris to not let her go. By knocking the key out of the keyhole and pulling it under the door with a rug, Maisie managed to break out of her room, and after going to a balcony, climbed the outside of the house to Lockwood's room. To her sadness, her grandfather was dead. After hiding in a nearby laundry chute to avoid Mills, Maisie got all the way down to the lab, where she found Claire Dearing and Owen, who she recognizes as man in the raptor video. After walking through the underground, they get to Eversol's auction from behind some grates, where they see the Indoraptor being brought in. In response to Claire asking about the beast, Maisie replies that they made it. She is with Owen and Claire when an InGen Contractor is pointing his gun at them and Mills tries to talk them into delivering the girl. Mills reveals that Maisie is actually a clone herself because Benjamin Lockwood wanted his daughter back. It only ends as the contractor is attacked and killed by the Indoraptor. They proceed to run from the Indoraptor in the great hall where Maisie used to play, with Maisie eventually hiding in her bed, as the hybrid's arms reached out to her and its jaws came closer. Owen enters the room and starts shooting the Indoraptor but the bullets are ineffective. However, Blue arrives at the room and confronts the Indoraptor while Owen and Maisie escape. Both escape to the roof of the mansion, with the Indoraptor approaching them on all fours. As the incident ends, Maisie releases all of the dinosaurs. She is adopted by Owen and Claire. ''Jurassic World III Maisie has been confirmed to return in ''Jurassic World III. Relationships Benjamin Lockwood Benjamin Lockwood is the "grandfather" of Maisie, only that he is actually the father of the original Maisie Lockwood, cloning her and making her think he is actually her grandfather. However, Eli Mills and Iris Carroll know about this. Benjamin wouldn't let Maisie see photos of his original daughter. Iris Carroll Eli Mills Owen Grady Claire Dearing Gallery Screenshot_2018-02-04_at_4.12.00_PM.png|Owen, Claire, and Maisie looking at the Indoraptor 3A5F88C9-51B3-4C35-9E6D-FEF092475467.png|Maisie cowering in bed F0826704-FAC6-458F-9952-3576A0A55268.png|The Indoraptor about to attack Maisie D7A63E26-F759-4740-84E6-7917DC36C8A6.png|Maisie behind fence 8E222B6C-25DE-454A-89CE-6EC42817A9B4.png|Maisie holding onto a pole 99F76F65-E20A-40A6-9A0A-866F47360512.png|Maisie with Owen and Claire 86A5657F-594E-42E6-B3F0-6960AA7EF89F.png|Maisie, Owen, and Claire being scared by the Indoraptor 50EC0EEB-3232-4E68-9570-7B752DC52ECF.png|Maisie and Owen hanging C24F10B4-531A-4ED3-9EE1-730926F45FB4.png|Maisie IndoraptorHand2.png IndoraptorChasesMaisie.png Screenshot 2018-05-16 at 3.48.27 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-16 at 3.48.17 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-16 at 3.48.39 PM.png Claire and Owen met Maisie - JWFK.jpg|Maisie meeting Claire and Owen Trivia *So far Maisie is the first and only child character in the movie franchise to not set foot on Isla Nublar or Isla Sorna. *She is also the first character human character in the franchise who is a clone. **Since Benjamin cloning his daughter was the reason his partnership with John Hammond was broken, it could be possible that Benjamin failed cloning her at first. Because if Maisie was cloned before Benjamin and Hammond broke up, she should be around late 20's to early 30's now. *Following Benjamin's unfortunate death at the hands of Eli Mills; Maisie has likely inherited his estate and money (since the world believes she is his granddaughter) unaware that she is actually a clone of his late daughter. |-|Toys= ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' (toy line) Maisie appears in the second wave of the Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom toy line, where she comes with a mini T. rex and its skull that can be assembled. 2018maisie.jpg Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom characters Category:Female characters Category:Girls Category:Children Category:Females Category:Survivors Category:Living characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists